2008-12-26 - The Jawa's Up!
:::2008-10-05 - The Jawa’s Up! "UTINNI!" Beings of all walks of life...from nobility to the lower class of businessman and trader all look up rather abruptly from their nice, quiet dinners as the tranquility is disrupted by a sharp cry. The cry is followed by a nasally, distinct sounding "Nyeeeack nyack!" of a Tauntaun that comes thumping into the restaurant, leaping quite clumsily past one stunned waiter who drops his tray full of glasses. On the beast's back rides a very tall Jawa robed in a coppery, hooded garment. Gleaming eyes glitter as the light catches them and the monster cries again: "Utinni! Hic..." waving one arm in the air triumphantly. Anneke is sitting at a bench in the park, looking very, very out of it, but probably not entirely a surprise. There is a drink set before her and she is just staring out into the distance, blankly. At least until the Tauntaun charge is here, she blinks, and looks towards it. Moving quickly through the busy crowds, Magnus heads toward a group of Nobles... skirting their edges at first he seems to be about to speak to them when a sudden burst of noise comes from a tauntaun and he narrows his eyes. "Jawas and a tauntaun... this place has gone down the tubes." James Loro rises to his feet as he sees the tauntaun charge into the restaurant and veers that way muttering "Why did it have to be a tauntaun? The only kind of mount I've encountered that doesn't like me, with my dumb luck it will charge me but oh well." he shrugs as he enters the restaurant. Perhaps the very last thing /any/ sentient would expect to see: a Jawa. Riding a tauntaun. On Coruscant. And then, of course, there is the miracle of TWO such occurrences happening at once. Charging after the first tauntaun is a second, its white and silver fur rather matted. The creature calls after its fellow hairy beast, the tall rider in its saddle guiding it. The Jawa seems to be having trouble, though, yellow eyes shimmering as they squeeze in between two tables. The tauntaun's tail ends up in the midst of some dessert. "Ashuna, ashuna!!" The Jawa taps at her mount with the heels of her boots. Rearing high on its hind legs, the first "Jawa's" Tauntaun makes it's unearthly, babbling noise again as it plunges further into the restaurant, marauding around shamelessly. The rider on its back seems just a little unsteady ... but maybe that's because they're halfway keeled over with the giggles. Tearing past Magnus and James Loro, and Anneke for that matter, the beast thumps its way over to the other Jawa and the rider cries: "Babbaloo!" in reply. "Somebody call the cops!" "The children...get them out of here!" “My desert! .. the smell!" Protest and ire rises amongst those gathered there, the last coming from a male Twi'lek who's creamy, pudding like desert now decorates the slathered tail of Jawa Two's Tauntaun. Anneke just ends up sitting there, as though she doesn't even know how to respond to this. And no flight, or fight, instinct is kicking in. Just stunned or apathetic amazement as she sits there, head resting again on the table and just watching it all. "This is weird..." She says in a detached tone of voice. Magnus sets his jaw as he wishes he had a blaster right now, but for now he looks toward the marauding Tauntauns and cracks his knuckles. He casts a glance at the Guard squad and sighs as they seem to be distracted by the beasts rushing through... A muffled sort of cackle rises from the second 'Jawa', and it seem to be shuddering a bit with the sound. The hooded head rises, and the reins pull back, as attention becomes fixed on the other Jawa. "Ashuna! Race!" comes the words, the voice behind it perhaps feminine sounding. It's hard to tell, though, with the shouting. That one word of Basic might be made out, however muffled. The tauntaun then turns with a "Nyeeeee!", one hip nearly swinging as its rider fights to keep in the saddle. The beast seems to have other things on its mind, though, heading straight for the gap between James and Magnus. As they rush past, the Jawa rises its voice again. "Hkeek nkulla!" comes the cry, and an arm vaguely gestures towards the latter of the two men before the creature and sentient are off at a run! James Loro meanwhile has decided that now is the time for swift and decisive action. He vaults onto an empty table and tosses some coins to the restaurant staff and people who had their meals ruined. He then turns to the guard unit and tosses his ID to the leader, "James Loro Captain Republic Navy and C2 Unified Command." He identifies himself before beginning to issue orders. He points to 4 of the soldiers "You four check to make sure no one is injured." he points to the last soldier "You access the datanet and find out what tauntauns like to eat." he then turns to the civilians "Everyone remain calm. If you panic they" points to the tauntauns "panic and bad things happen and the absolute last thing we need is more people storming in here. If you aren't seriously injured please leave in an orderly fashion, children first. If you are seriously injured just wait until the soldiers reach you, is that clear?” Magnus levels his eyes on James Loro and grunts a little bit. He knows the man, and he doesn't trust him. Especially when the words "Republic" and "Navy" are thrown out there. Especially in that order. So he speaks a little bit to the nobles on the outer edge, gets a few answers, and then turns away. Heading toward the magtrain. "Aaaarghyeeeah!" The second Tauntaun growls and snorts as its rider turns them on heel - slightly off-kilter when the one challenges her to a "Race." At the comment of "Hkeek nkulla!" it cries gleefully: "Ha'mfoo!" in return as they charge over toward Jawa Two. However, sighting Anneke...for whatever weird reason, Jawa One's Tauntaun just HAS to stop abruptly at the young girl's table and shove her nose in a friendly fashion more or less right in her face briefly to say hello before her Jawa squeaks: "Theek!" and they rumble over to their companions. Despite James Loro's worries, they've not hurt anything but a few dishes and meals so far. "Ashuna!" Jawa One cries, her hood almost flying back, and begins the crazy, tilt-a-whirl race. It seems to even take Anneke a moment to register what was being said. Every motion in slow motion, and to her... everything practically seems like it. She slowly stands and starts walking through the panicking throngs as though she doesn't even know they are there. Well, at least until she has a tauntaun nose in her face. That sort of changes things a bit. Though doesn't snap her out of it, just takes a very, very delayed reaction. "Really weird." She says, again, softly and to herself." Graham steps towards where the people are making there way out not away from it. He looks upon the strange scene. "Hmm." a smile tugging on his lip after a moment. He doesn't reveal the why's of this just yet but looks on helping those who may need it out. The white robed man turns to a friend Anneke. "Did you know Jawas could hiccup?" he chuckles a bit at this "Theek, Mini, theek!" the Jawa shouts, flicks the reins of the creature. Is Mini perhaps its name? The tauntaun lengths its stride with a cry, chasing after the other Jawa. The second, slightly tipsy Jawa and her tauntaun circle around James for a moment...before the creature heaves it head back and sneezes in the man's direction. Then the two are swiftly off, a gloved fist coming free of the reins as the sentient shakes it at the other Jawa. "Ibanna!" Mmmm...Tauntaun snot. Yummy...? James Loro is still standing on the table overlooking the scene. He notes happily that none of the civilians seem badly injured though some of the staff appears intent on hanging around. He looks to them "I'm sorry but you really need to leave as well." He then notes Graham and greets him with a wave. Kaldu Railm steps off the magtrain and heads north, not knowing what he's getting into. As soon as he sees two Jawas riding Tauntauns, he stops in his tracks. "What the...maybe I should leave. That can't be good..." Jawa One is more than just a little distracted as they begin racing around the bustling crowd of poor customers who have had their meals disrupted. The entrance of Graham Lane in his white robes seems to have this particular Jawa's head turned. She nearly gets pitched off her mount as she pokes Jawa Two's arm, laughing out loud and pointing at the Jedi knight: "Waaaaass!" she chortles...before hiccupping once again. Turning to face forwards again, the first Jawa squeaks when an Arcona steps into their path and she swerves the Tauntaun off to the side, losing valuable ground in the race. Anneke's head turns slowly to look towards Graham. "Hey." She says, even those movements, and her tone itself some sort of strange bit of dreamy, distant languidness to it. "This is just weird." She says. Looking, seeing a drink... grabbing it, and sipping from it. "You'd think I had too much Airikh. Think I haven't had enough... since I don't think I've had any." The first sneeze apparently seems to miss James Loro...but Mini seems to have a cold tonight. Or allergies. As they race by the others, the creature gives another harsh, goopy sneeze, heading straight for covering Graham and Anneke. Mini stumbles only for a moment, and the Jawa rider suddenly laughs at the words of the other. "M'tuske! " it shouts, hooded head shaking back and forth. The laughter grows as they gain ground, and the tauntaun just barely gains a lead over the other. An echoing "Neeeeeu!" of a snort, and Jawa and mount are...up and over a small bush? Graham shakes his head reaching out and patting the animal on the snout. He returns the waves of his friends looking back to the cause of the trouble. He doesn’t say anything else for now just sighing a bit. James Loro drops lightly to the ground as the soldier he sent to find the data on Tauntaun food preferences reports to him. "If they're omnivores we need some extremely cold-weather plants to feed them. Go, go, go!" Nikarn joins the crossroads from the entry to the east. The Silver Guard joins the crossroads from the entry to the east. Silver Sword SpecOps joins the crossroads from the entry to the east. Anneke looks to James Loro and Graham. Then back to the others. Her head tilting back and forth as she lifts her hand to touch the tauntaun too. Then finishes off the drink... she might have to leave money for whomever it was for. And it looks quite strong. Then she looks into it in turn. After barely missing Kaldu, the Race is so helter-skelter between the drunken Jawas and their crazy Tauntauns around the restaurant that any kind of sane course has been abandoned at this point. And now... Jawa One begins to wave one black gloved hand in the air, pulling her mount to a stop exactly in the middle of the restaurant, clearing her throat behind the depths of her black mask. Golden eyes still gleam when the light catches them. She begins to sing in a wavering Jawa-like voice with attitude, motioning things with her hands... "Go mob un loo? Mob un loo? M'gasha Ya e'um pukay A beton nya mombay m'bwa! Togo togu!” Jawa One then falls into an absolute giggling fit and nearly falls off the Tauntaun sideways. James Loro catches up with the lead tauntaun and scratches its neck before offering his other hand for a sniff. Graham dashes forward spotting an especially wobbly rider. He seems prepared to catch if the rider should fall off. The young man looks back and forth between the riders as if trying to see what will happen next. After a perilous hop over the bush, Mini the tauntaun trots back. The head underneath the hood of the second Jawa tilts to one side...an angle that looks always painful for a moment. She shudders, fighting to breath as a sort of wheezing giggle escapes the depths of the hood. She guides her tauntaun closer, sandwiching James between the two fuzzy creatures so he can't run off with either. The giggle continues, before the Jawa catches her fellow sentient and props her back up on her mount. A second voice picks up them muffled a little by the fabric of the copper robe: "Shumeneez un toyneepa M'tuske, m'tuske! Neng ooka Okka Perupa DOWN!" And Anneke? She just keeps sort of drifting. She looks almost surprised as she notices that Graham, the Tauntaun, and anyone else is suddenly not beside her anymore. Weird. Why is everyone moving so fast? Oh well... there's another drink, probably more money too... so she puts that down. Then takes another drink. The two tauntauns spin around James a bit in a sort of chaotic march and Jawa One seems to get dizzier and dizzier, though her laughter is plain to hear as she teeters on her mount. Suddenly flopping sideways too far to hold on to her balance, the "Jawa" falls right into Graham's waiting arms and her mount gives a gleeful Nyeaaack nyeack! before bolting away to a nearby - somehow still unshattered punch bowl. She begins to lap up the liquid gold eagerly. Far too fast for anyone to stop her. Nikarn soon wanders into the hotel, several silver masked Nikto, and men similarly dressed to him, appear at the edge of the restaurant. Nikarn looks around the room, and frowns. "What’s all this about?" The men behind him are all armed, and he appears slightly perturbed at what he sees. "So, the Corusca guard is where?" The men seem edgy, and this being one of Nikarn's favorite restaurants, he doesn't seem too pleased. The smiles that usually seem quick to grace his face are nowhere to be seen. "Who is paying for this?" "I think the Tauntaun's gonna be drunk." Anneke says in a tone like it is the most profound thing in the world. Though again, it seems to be mostly her who hears if, if anyone does at all as she starts just slowly drifting that way. James Loro turns toward the entrance then turns to the Coruscanti soldiers "I thought I told you not to let any large groups in? I know I said that more troops was the last thing we needed here." While her fellow tauntaun seems occupied with getting a buzz, the one with a rider still on her back wanders after the Jawa and Graham. And loud snuffling of the two, before she blows a bit of smelly breath into the hood of Jawa One. Another cry of "Utinni!" comes, as Jawa Two gives the tauntaun an unexpected kick. A grunt comes from the animal, before it surges forward. The Jawa loses the reins, letting out a high pitched squeal and hanging onto the edge of the saddle for dear life as the tauntaun runs. Then, it trots right up to Nikarn, through the guards. And without any more than a single sniff, tries coats the entire side of his face with tauntaun spit. Meanwhile, the Jawa falls forward in a fit of laughter. "Ewwwwww..." Graham looking up as *plop* a Jawa lands in his arms. He cant help but chuckling a bit looking towards the mount and its thirst for the punch bowl. The young man leans in and speaks to the giggling jawa in soft words before righting her to the ground and steadying. James Loro turns toward the entrance then turns to the Coruscanti soldiers "I thought I told you not to let any large groups in? I know I said that more troops was the last thing we needed here." James Loro decides to take the shortest route to Nikarn which involves jumping onto a table. Unfortunately an overwhelming lance of pain hits as he is jumping down which turns what would have been a grace jump into a pinwheel that ends with him blacking out after his head strikes a table. A bit drunkenly the Jawa wavers on her feet after Graham plunks her down on the ground and whispers to her. Laughing behind her hand, she gives him a playful shove and totters after her Tauntaun while Jawa Two and her mount are busy slobbering the poor troops of Coruscant. In reply to Nikarn, she waves both of her hands in the air, shouting: "Ikee. Mob un loo?... Kuh kiminay po luza?" (Meaning "I will. How much? Do you offer road service?") Nobody said she was coherent... Yep. This is just too weird. And Anneke's drank enough to realize, nope... wasn't drunk before. Might be now! She just plops down gracelessly on a chair near the entrance, legs pressed together, and looking up towards the sky. Nikarn frowns, steps back and to the side, effectively avoiding the Tauntaun and its spittle. "Um, right." He swirls his finger, and the men behind him, who had all raised their weapons, drop them. "Let’s go to Alderaan, they have better drinks anyway." He laughs, and turns with his men and walks off. Seems he doesn't like the idea of tauntaun spittle and drunken debauchery. The tauntaun gives a dejected snort, wandering off once again. The back of its tail manages to whack several of the nobles in the head. They rub their scalps and mumble polite curses. Then the Jawa suddenly seems to get her sense back...partially. She sits upright so fast and grabs the reins, she nearly tumbles backward on her tauntaun. The creature gives a protesting snort, before a sharp nudge in the flank gets her turned around and trotting after Nikarn. "Not yet!" comes the voice behind the hood, and she leans down to attempt to smooch the man... ...and promptly falls off the tauntaun. One Jawa to another...or rather on top of the other. When Jawa two leans to smooch Nikarn before he leaves and falls off of her mount she falls right on top of Jawa One as she toddles along after her now suddenly very drunk Tauntaun. "Oomph!" she crumples under the other in a heap of robes. Flopped on her back and blinking up at the ceiling, the hood of her cloak has fallen back and the mask fallen off revealing the pale, brown eyed, redheaded features of none other than Rena Sarrabi - quite pickled and tickled pink with the ridiculous situation. Her Tauntaun meanwhile has finished the punch bowl and begun staggering around, looking for some noble patron to loot some food from. "Oh dear! Oh dear!" Comes a rather dandyish sounding noble voice as he is cornered by the Tauntaun. "Oh heavens! Such a foul, putrid beast. Oh, be back! Do be back!" Anneke herself would have a hard time sounding as girly as this man! And she's pretty girly even for a girl! The man has a handkerchief in his hand now, covering his mouth. "Oh no.. not this, you truly must be away. This outfit is quite new and it cost a fortune. And even Anneke has to look over at that with another of her 'Am I sleeping? I must be sleeping' expressions on her face. Truth is just being stranger than dreaming tonight. Nikarn raises eyebrows as first one, then another, Jawa falls down in front of him, him and his men both agitated at the seemingly continued assault on the mercenary commander. "What the hell is this about?" His eyes narrow as he sees Rena, and he growls, stepping over the Jawa impersonators. "You're lucky you didn't get shot," he snipes, now more upset through feeling guilty of his thoughts about shooting the Jawa that were his friends. "Ungh..." is all Rena replies at first as she squints upside down at Nikarn. The redhead grins indulgently then and waves a hand passively, wiggling her fingers: "Lighten up!" Before rolling over on her side and trying to get off of the second Jawa in disguise and collecting her mask to herself. Instead of leaving it off, she seems determined to place it back where it belongs over her face, and flips her hood back to rights again. Just as laughter is bubbling from the second Jawa, it's interrupted by an, "Ermph!". The breath knocked out of her from landing one of the redheaded species, the still masked rider manages to smack her head on the floor. "Gonna need a drink," she says, pushing herself slowly to her feet and clutching at her head. She doesn't even seem to realize her hands have pushed the hood back a bit, revealing at least a few inches of striped, salmon colored skin. Her black and glittering mask is still in place, though. One would at least be able to guess her fishy species from the skin color. Mini the tauntaun heads after the other, lipping at various desserts and salads, and generally keeping the nobles occupied. Realizing her hood is slipping, the second Jawa suddenly flips in back with a small squeal. Graham brings his hand to his face at the sheer strangeness of what's going on. The white robed man moves to help first his friend up, before moving back to the first who fell from the sky...err tauntaun and helping her back up. "Think the Jawa's up m'dearest." he chuckles once more looking back and forth between the pair. Jawas just turned into Rena and Nissa. OK... what was in those drinks? Things are seeming really... weird. "Heeeey Rena, Heeeey Nissa." Anneke says, the 'heys' quite languidly drawn own. A soft tone accompanied by a wave of her hand. Nodding to Graham rather somberly, Rena... Jawa One suddenly makes a leap for the drunk Tauntaun and motions to her fellow rider to do the same. The Jawa's up alright, and it's time to flee into the sunset as it were. Reaching into the folds of her robe, she throws an enormous handful of paper credits into the establishment so that they flutter and fly about. Pointing toward Anneke, she cries: "Get her!" and rides toward the unsuspecting girl, quite intent on scooping her up and dragging her along for the ride. Yep... this just keeps being weird. Anneke doesn't even try to move. As though everything charging at her doesn't register quite on time. Or there's some sort of resigned fatalism to the fact she is having two tauntauns and insane riders charging at her for most likely anything but nefarious purposes. "Wait wait wait!" the second Jawa - really Nissa? Or was it a trick of the eyes? - stumbles to her feet. She tries to regain her balance as best she can, weaving all zigzaggy like over to her tauntaun. "C'mon, Min...Minerva..." she mutters. By some stroke of luck the Jawa is up in the saddle again, guiding Mini /away/ from all the nice cheesecakes. As the creature walks along, the rider scoops up something of a VERY bright blue. "Looks like the armor...blue is sexy," she declares. She comes up by Anneke and her sister-in-mischievous-action, and she raises the glass in a toast. "To blue lightn...light...lightNIGHT!" Maybe if she closes her eyes and takes deep breaths and thinks of Taanab, all this craziness will be gone. Or maybe she'll just wake up in a white padded room. But at least she would be safe there! Anneke is even more confused about all of this now. Hooking her arm in Anneke’s, perhaps using the strength of the Force to aid her, Rena scoops the girl onto the Tauntaun behind her as Nissa makes her toast: "To lightninging the great levelerler...oh hells. Run!" She giggles, slapping the reigns against the Tauntaun's neck. Taking off at an erratic gallop, the wrecked restaurant is left in a shambles, but overly paid for as they disappear one by one into the evening. Category:December 2008 RP Logs